gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Chella
Chella is the leader of the Black Ears clan and fought for House Lannister in the War of the Five Kings. Biography Background Chella, daughter of Cheyk, is the leader of the Black Ears, one of the hill tribes living in the foothills of the Mountains of the Moon on the western edge of the Vale of Arryn. She is not of remarkable stature, but wears a necklace of ears around her neck, with each ear coming from a slain foe. Her success in battle has seen her rise high amongst the hill tribes. Season 1 Chella accompanies Shagga, Timett, Tyrion Lannister, and Bronn to the Lannister army encampment when Tyrion promises the hill tribes weapons and autonomy from the Eyrie. Tywin Lannister agrees to honor the bargain Tyrion has made with them."The Pointy End" The Black Ears take part in the Battle of the Green Fork, helping the Lannister forces win the engagement, and several are seen cutting ears off the fallen foes on the battlefield."Baelor" Season 2 Chella and her men escort Tyrion to King's Landing, where he takes his place as Acting Hand of the King on behalf of Tywin."The North Remembers" Following the battle of the Blackwater, all members of the Hill tribes receive payment from Tywin and return home."Valar Morghulis" Appearances * - Uncredited appearances In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Chella's background is the same. She is described as a small dark woman, flat as a boy, with a throaty chuckle. The Black Ears are noted for their habit of collecting the ears of fallen foes. Chella has forty-six ears on her necklace, and boasts that her sons have taken fifty between them. They haven't necessarily killed all of their owners; it is common practice for her tribe to cut the ears off of defeated prisoners as trophies, but they often let them leave with their lives. Chella and more of the Black Ears are among the clansmen who follow Tyrion to the Lannister camp, and subsequently participate the battle of the Green Fork. Chella takes four ears during the battle. In "A Clash of Kings", Chella and the Black Ears accompany Tyrion to King's Landing, where he is to serve as Hand of the King. He puts them in the Broken Anvil to guard Shae. Prior to the battle of the Blackwater, Tyrion recognizes that the Black Ears and the other hill tribes, while ferocious, are undisciplined and inexperienced at siege-warfare, so he sends them south across the river to the Kingswood to harass the scouts and raid the baggage train of Stannis's army as they approached the city. They perform quite well, destroying Stannis's scouts and screening forces to such an extent that he has no warning of the approach of Tywin's massive reinforcements approaching the city. In "A Storm of Swords", Bronn informs Tyrion that Chella turned up with a dozen Black Ears at the River Gate one morning, but the Lannisters guards chased them off while the Kingslanders threw dung and cheered. Tyrion is enraged at that ingratitude. Chella does not appear in the next novels. In the appendixes of "A Feast for Crows" and "A Dance with Dragons" she is listed as the chief of the Black Ears. See also * (spoilers from the books) References de:Chella es:Chella fr:Chella nl:Chella ru:Челла zh:齐拉 Category:Hill tribes Category:Valemen Category:Living individuals